Canela
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Nunca a provara. Ele só imaginava... Só podia imaginar. Acreditava que isso era parte dela. Era ela, o cheiro dela. Talvez seu sabor.


Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love

Shipper: **Harry e Hermione **

Mini-shortfic

Observação: Fic não betada. E, que eu lembre, não contém Spoiler.

N/a: Harry e Hermione e todo universo HP não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer. i.i

Divirtam-se, ainda assim.

Isso não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Canela**_

--

Quando pensava na morena, associava-a a _canela_.

Distinta de tudo que vira. Longe de qualquer denominação, exceto, talvez: "CDF irritante". Ela fora uma. Provavelmente, ainda o era. Mas ele já não se importava, ele a amava assim. Com todas as suas qualidades, assim como todos e quaisquer defeitos.

Ela o aceitara arredio e arrogante, explosivo e um tanto bruto. Com facilidade de quebrar regras e meter-se em confusos. Assim como ele a conhecera daquele modo: mandona, com cabelos lanzudos, altiva, com inteligência exasperante. Ele não a mudara, nem o faria. Ela operara a mudança em si mesma.

Harry a conhecia por completo, ou quase completamente. Só nunca a provara.

Verdade, vez ou outra estava tão próximo que poderia lhe roubar um beijo; ou vários. Mas nunca poderia perder – ou correr o risco de perder – sua confiança.

Eles a forjaram por anos. Sob protestos, sob brigas, sob abraços de conforto e afagos gentis de amigo. Eles eram _amigos_.

Apesar de ele levar grande parte de seu tempo pensando em como seria conhecer seu gosto e conhecê-la inteiramente. Conhecer mais coisas que qualquer outra pessoa desconhecesse. Coisas que somente ela poderia lhe mostrar. Que só ela lhe permitiria acesso.

---

Quando ela me atendeu, à porta, encontrava-se despenteada – seu cabelo preso em um coque desleixado - com uma camisa folgada que ficava enorme nela, sem maquiagem alguma. E, quando sorriu, todas essas coisas eram nada pra mim. Ela não parecia se importar.

Aquela era minha melhor amiga. Daquele modo.

Quando ela ri, o som de sua risada aquece a casa, o lugar onde se encontra. Quando está nervosa, ela costuma morder o lábio inferior e fitar com olhos repletos de preocupação a mim. Porque... na maioria das vezes, sou eu o culpado por sua inquietação. Mesmo assim, ela me dispensa sorrisos. Nervosos, ansiosos. Mas eles estão lá; eles sempre estarão lá, é o que ela me diz.

---

Seus rostos estão próximos outra vez. Quem sabe, _desta vez_, ele consiga _enxergar_.

Sim, eram amigos de longa, longa data. Verdade, não havia ninguém no mundo que o conhecia melhor que _ela_, ou alguém que pudesse encontrar nos olhos dela a verdade, senão _ele_.

Gentilmente ele acaricia seu rosto e ela tem os olhos fechados.

Ela não poderia lhe dar mais sinais.

"Beije-me", dizem seus lábios entreabertos. E Harry parece somente não compreender. Ele não vê.

E era frustrante.

---

Talvez eu simplesmente devesse _agarrá-lo_. Prender-lhe entre meus braços enquanto _racionalmente_ lhe roubo um beijo.

E quem sabe eu devesse confessar a ele que, em nome de Circe, não desejo mais aquela tola brincadeira de _amigos-próximos_.

Eu posso senti-lo! Os dedos dele deslizando, serpenteando, agora, por meu ombro nu. O rosto dele divagando em suas próprias idéias.

Oh, eu poderia aproximar-me apenas mais uns centímetros, Harry sequer notaria.

Não notaria...

---

Ele percebeu. Podia sentir o alento dela em sua bochecha.

Saindo das divagações, se voltou para a amiga. Ela lhe sorria, muito próxima, fitava-lhe.

Ela percorreu com o olhar todo seu rosto, sem em nenhum instante perder o sorriso de seus lábios. A costa de sua mão, então, deslizou por seu cabelo e acariciou sua bochecha, como seu hálito o fizera momentos atrás.

-Estive pensando...

O homem fez um ademais para que prosseguisse e a morena mordeu o lábio inferior.

Harry deslizou o dedo polegar sobre ele, pressionando-o levemente, para que ela deixasse de o fazer, isto é, de morder o lábio.

-Isso é muito gracioso, mas um dia vai acabar ferindo-se – comentou quando ela o fitou em confusão.

Hermione riu. – Oh, desde quando acha isto "gracioso", quero dizer, minha mania de morder o lábio?

-Desde que comecei a reparar em sua boca, creio.

-Harry!

-Eu não estou dizendo que vou te beijar - ele encolheu os ombros.

-Por que?

O moreno franziu o cenho – Por que o que?

-Por que não?

Harry a encarou sem reação. – _Por que? – _ela assentiu, parecendo muito interessada. Ele sequer reparara em seu ar divertido e no meio sorriso que surgira ao observar sua reação de desconcerto. – Eu – o homem expirou com força. – Ok, não tenho uma resposta para isso – retrucou depois de um momento em silêncio, sentindo suas bochechas aquecerem.

-Isso é ótimo – agora ele parecia incrédulo. – O que? – Hermione deu de ombros. - Eu também nunca soube porque você nunca me beijou – comentou, pronta para atirar a isca. - Imaginei que nunca quisesse o fazer.

Harry encontrou os olhos dela outra vez, intrigado. Ele se aproximou. – Onde quer chegar, Hermione?

-Só estou comentando – disse, parecendo inocente.

O moreno franziu o cenho, a palavra-chave ali era "parecendo". Tornou a estudar os olhos dela, Hermione o encarou de volta, quase divertida. O que estava deixando passar...?

–Você quer que eu a beije – apesar do choque, era uma constatação.

Hermione riu, antes de lhe indagar, muito sugestiva: - Você o faria se eu dissesse que sim?

---

Harry estava certo: _canela_. Hermione tinha sabor de canela

E ele adorava canela...

Fim


End file.
